


The Rest Of Us Just Live In The Summer

by IzzyLeon21



Category: The Rest Of Us Just Live Here - Patrick Ness
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Family, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey along with his friends and his sisters enjoy their summer together before they head to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Of Us Just Live In The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Rest Of Us Just Live Here" by Patrick Ness. This is my interpretation of what happens during Mikey and his friends summer vacation.

Mike wakes up and gets dressed to spend the day with his friends along with his sisters, Mel and Meredith. Mikey and his friends are going to hang out at the beach. Mikey's mother, Alice is busy with her political job as the new US Congresswoman. Mikey's father is slowly sobering up which is good probably. Mikey puts on a pair of swim trunks, t-shirt and sandals as he exits his room to knock on Meredith's door. He finds Meredith all ready to go. Mikey and Meredith go ahead to the beach to meet up with his friends. Mel and her boyfriend, Steve would be arriving sometime later. Mel is still dealing with her anorexia but she says she is getting better with Steve's help and support. Mikey drives him and Merde Breath to the beach. 

Jared along with his first boyfriend, Nathan pick up Henna at her house. Jared told Nathan and the others about his deal he made with the Gods. At first they were shocked, but they accepted it when he told them it'll be after college. Jared worries about what would happen to Nathan, the guy he's in love with and Mikey, his best friend after he goes away. Jared is in the driver's seat with Nathan in the passenger seat. Nathan leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Jared wraps his hands around Nathan's neck kissing him. Jared enjoys the feeling of Nathan as they come closer together. Their kissing session is interrupted by Henna, who knocks on the window causing him and Nathan to pull apart. After Henna get into the car. Jared drives towards the sandy beach as its a nice summer day.

Henna has returned to her part-time job. She thinks about her parents going to Romania while she stays and goes to college and she made the right decision for herself. Henna is dating Tony and is very happy with him. Henna told Mel about her and Tony latest date and how much of a disaster it was but at least they had fun.  
All dressed for the beach, Henna says bye to her parents and finds Jared and Nathan making out in Jared's car. Henna knocks on the door with raised eyebrows and winking at the guys and gets inside the car.

Mel spent the night with Steve as she gets ready for the beach as Steve is at the hospital for the morning shift. Mel thinks about Jared's offer to heal her of her anorexia but she thought about it for a while, but decided against it. She decided to deal with her it and to get better herself. Mel introduced Steve to her parents and they seem to like him. Mel goes to pick up Steve at the hospital.

Mikey and Meredith arrive at the same time as Jared, Nathan and Henna. He and his friends all exchange hugs. Mikey and his friends walk barefoot onto the blistering hot sand to find a good spot. Mikey sees Jared and Nathan holding each others hands and is happy for his best friend. He sees Henna and Meredith talking very quietly to one another about something funny. They find a spot a couple feet from the water and set their towels on the sand and their bags on top. Mikey still has good and bad days with his OCD and anxiety but he's managing it. He thought about Jared's offer back during graduation but he turned it down because he wants to figure out if he can handle it himself. 

Nathan has been happy with Jared for the past two and a half months. Nathan come out to his mother which didn't go too well, but hopefully she'll accept it or not. Nathan met Jared's father and has been spending time at their house. Nathan saw how close Jared and his dad are and thinks about his own relationship with his dad, who is miles away. Nathan learned about Jared hooking up with Mike when they were a bit younger which he found the memory hilarious and Jared laughed along with him. He and Jared will be going to the same school whereas the rest of their friends aren't but they'll make their friendship work. 

Jared, Nathan and Mike head into the cool water and play around with each other wresting and having a great time. Jared sees Henna and Meredith relaxing on the towels trying to get tan. Jared feels Nathan's arms around him and feels his boyfriend nuzzling his neck. Jared and Nathan kiss. Jared sees Mike swimming freestyle on the water. Mikey is Jared's best friend in the whole damn universe and he's never going to forget him. Jared and Nathan are both splashed by Mike and they splash him right back while laughing. Jared sees Mel and Steve hugging Henna and Merde Breath. 

Mike sees that his sister and Steve have arrive. Mike is happy that Jared and Nathan are happy and love each other very much. Mike thinks about when he went with Jared to his house for Jared to come out to his dad. Mike became friends with Mr. Shurin again and that Mr. Shurin accepted Jared, his football scholarship and brilliant son. Mike, Jared and Nathan get out of the water as they got freezing cold after two hours playing around in the water. He's happy for his friends and his dysfunctional but average family. He, Jared, Nathan and Steve play catch with the football. Meanwhile, Mel and Henna help Meredith with a building a sand sculpture. No matter what happens in four years; Mike and his friends will always be together.

Nathan and Jared have dinner with Jared and his dad, Mr. Shurin. Nathan is wearing beige shorts, light green t-shirt, white socks and sneakers. Jared's dad is in dress clothes; white shirt, black tie and pants and is barefoot. Nathan gets to know Jared's dad a little bit better while they eat their food. Nathan thinks about how Mike didn't like him because he thought Henna liked him, but Nathan really liked Jared instead. Nathan learned Jared's real name, Mercury which the only person who knew was Mike. Nathan loves spending time with Jared even before they started dating and Jared told him that they could take things slow. Nathan agreed. After dinner, he and Jared make out in Jared's room with him on top of Jared, who's like a big strong loving bear. 

Jared drives Nathan home while thinking about how his future will be like. Him being in college with the guy he loves, spending time with his friends and of course with Mikey. Jared is wearing orangey-brown school jacket, green t-shirt, light blue belt, gray jeans and purple shoes with blue soles. But after college he might have to say goodbye to the people he loves forever and he doesn't want that at all. He'll find a way to convince the Gods to change some things. Nathan kisses him as he exits the car. Jared waves goodbye as Nathan smiles at him before entering his house. Jared heads off to Grillers. 

Henna and Mel are at Henna's house discussing their plans on what to study when they go to their separate colleges. Henna is wearing a pink and white square pattern dress skirt, dark jeans and knee-high shoes. Mel is wearing a maroon t-shirt, blue jeans and shoes. They are on Henna's bed. Henna and Mel discuss their relationships with Tony and Steve as they tease one another. Mel's little sister, Meredith is with her mom, Alice having dinner as their dad, Malcolm is either still working or asleep. 

Mike drives to work as he and Jared have the night shift at Grillers along with Tina, their manager. Mike arrives at the same time as Jared and they enter the restuarant together. They spend the night waitering. Mike is thin and wiry but not a small guy. Whereas Jared is enormous, tall, broad and a big guy. Jared is two month and two days older than Mike himself. Mike is wearing a gray sweater zipped up most of the way with a yellow t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and gray sneakers. 

Jared and Mikey hang out at his house after both of their shifts end. Jared thinks back when he and Mikey hooked up the few times when they were early teenagers. Jared and Mikey were thirteen almost fourteen years old when Jared kissed him and they made out with each other. He and Mikey did have sex but once and that was it. Jared thinks that Mikey was a good kisser. 

Jared realized he was gay and the first person he told was Mikey. Jared thinks about his and Mikey's friendship and it because of Mikey that he has been having a normal life instead of having the life of an indie kid. 

Mikey sleeps over at Jared's house for the night. Mikey changes into a pair of pajamas from his backpack. Jared comes out of the bathroom in his pajamas and light blue t-shirt and hops into bed. Mike climbs into Jared's bed beside him as Jared has a huge bed. Mikey asks Jared if he and Nathan had sex. Jared hits Mikey in the chest softly and tells him no not yet, but they both want to. Two male horny adults have to do it at some point Mikey says to Jared. Jared hits him again playfully. Jared asks Mikey if if his anxiety and OCD was bad after their morning at the beach. Mikey tells him that it was a good day and it wasn't too bad since he took his medication. 

Mikey and Jared lay next to each other on Jared's enormous bed staring up at the ceiling. Jared tells Mikey that they'll always be best friends no matter if they are worlds apart. "I love you, Mikey. Your are the best friend a guy can ever have," says Jared. "I love you too, Jared. And when you do go away I know that you'll come back" says Mikey. The two best friends fall asleep on the bed together platonically.


End file.
